Mobile communication devices in a communication network, such as a long term evolution (LTE) network, are served by a base station. For example, within a long term evolution network, mobile communication devices are served by an evolved node (eNodeB or eNB). The evolved node communicates with a network core, such as an evolved packet core (EPC), and manages communication between the network core and the mobile communication devices.
A base station is associated with a coverage area and services mobile communication devices located within the coverage area. When a mobile communication device is located outside of the coverage area of the base station, the mobile communication device cannot communicate with the base station, and, by extension, the mobile communication device therefore cannot communicate with the network core. To allow the mobile communication device located outside of the coverage area of the base station to communicate with the network core, an additional base station may be added to the communication network that communicates with the network core. Such an addition, however, generally requires hardware and software changes to the infrastructure of the existing communication network. Similarly, a relay base station may be added to the communication network. The relay base station communicates with original base station and the mobile communication device located outside of the coverage area of the original base station. This configuration also generally requires hardware and software additions to the infrastructure of the communication network and requires the addition of customized hardware (i.e., the relay base station).
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for extending the coverage of a communication network.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.